


a different Christian in Capt. Corelli's Mandoline

by delorita



Category: Captain Corelli's Mandolin - All Media Types
Genre: Christian Bale character, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	a different Christian in Capt. Corelli's Mandoline

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/0009gcgs/) |  **The Partisan**  
I know it's darkish. But that's the way I want it in contrast to the other one for him.  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
